


I Wish the Tide Would Take Me Over

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (mostly gen but with hints of comedy? idk i tried), (yusuke and goro attend shujin that's the au), Akekita Week, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen Work, M/M, Pining, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: "Is there an issue?" Yusuke asks, pushing the stray hair from his eyes. He's not even aware of howinfuriatingGoro finds this gesture, is he? "Hm. If you would like to leave, please do so without worrying for me, of course.""I can't leave," Goro says dryly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "As astudent council member,I'm supposed to supervise you.""I see." Yusuke nods, picking up his sketchbook as he sits atop one of the desks. "Yet, despite your position, you're the one who allowed us entrance," he points out, retrieving his pencil and tapping its tip on the paper.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Akekita Week





	I Wish the Tide Would Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

>   * beta by hilda @aceklaviergavin and sparrow @ikuzonos, thank you c:
>   * no additional warnings apply this time! just some swearing and, y'know. goro being goro.
> 


"Really, Kitagawa?" Goro says,  _ definitely  _ not sounding petulant, as he rubs his forearms and looks around the empty classroom with a frown.

The blackboard still has wet patches on its surface from the after-school cleaning, barely discernible in the darkness. Goro checks the hour on his phone and finds out it's almost ten in the evening already, which does  _ not _ help with his oncoming migraine. When he looks up from the screen, he sees that Yusuke has already spread out his sketching supplies on a desk by the window and is now contemplating the room, hands on his hips. There's a pencil behind his ear; one of the suspenders is slipping off his shoulder. Averting his eyes, Goro clears his throat and tugs on the collar of his turtleneck, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Jesus Christ. Goro Akechi, the infamous Black Mask, having a crush on the cute transfer student. And now, after light breaking and entering, they're in the rumored haunted part of school because Yusuke wanted to paint there.  _ Great. _

Not that Goro believes in ghosts, of course. He shakes the thoughts off as Yusuke turns to face him, brows furrowed.

"Is there an issue?" he asks, pushing stray hair from his eyes. He's not even aware of how  _ infuriating _ Goro finds this gesture, is he? "Hm. If you would like to leave, please do so without worrying for me, of course."

"I can't leave," Goro says dryly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "As a  _ student council member, _ I'm supposed to supervise you."

"I see." Yusuke nods, picking up his sketchbook as he sits atop one of the desks. "Yet, despite your position, you're the one who allowed us entrance," he points out, retrieving his pencil and tapping its tip on the paper. "Hm. However—"

An odd screech, faint but audible, makes him pause. Goro breathes out through his nose very slowly and very carefully, trying not to show his growing anxiety. Ghosts do  _ not _ exist. Even though the metaphysical place of society's cognition somehow does, but Goro tucks that thought a-fucking-way and hides it in the very back of his mind.

"How perplexing," Yusuke says softly. "No one but us is in here, am I right?"

"As far as I know..." Goro shakes his head, pursing his lips. "Perhaps it was a bird, maybe the building settling down," he offers, wrapping his arms around himself for a second, feeling strangely cold.

Yusuke puts down the art supplies and quietly walks to the door to peer outside. "That's an odd shadow," he murmurs. 

Yep. Goro really shouldn't have come here. Nor have allowed Yusuke to, for that matter. Nijima is going to bust a vein when she finds out what—

"Oh, nevermind that. I think it is simply coming from the branches outside."

The pleasant smile Yusuke gives him only makes Goro want to have a pencil of his own, just to snap it in half. Instead, he clears his throat and leans against the wall, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Wonderful," he deadpans. 

For a few minutes, they stay silent, the only noise being the scratch of fine graphite against paper and the occasional creak coming from somewhere in the empty school. Goro spends this moment thinking about the latest assignment from Shido — a CEO of a fast-food corporation — figuring out the best way to strike. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but he's used to the momentary disgust. He knows what he needs to do, and nothing,  _ no one, _ will stop him. Not even Yus—  _ Kitagawa, _ for fuck's sake. Not even Kitagawa with his bright eyes and unbridled passion, or his infinite love for beauty and art. 

But, hey. Goro's not dead yet. He can at least watch this eccentric boy be strangely attractive in his awkward ways.

Feeling a bit more collected, Goro opens his eyes. Yusuke's perched on one of the desks, long legs elegantly crossed at the ankle. He's sketching in quick, decisive movements, brow furrowed. A smile gradually blooms on his lips as he starts humming to himself, the melody slow and rhythmic. It's — Christ, it is charming, and Goro kind of wants to smash his head against the blackboard.

Instead, he asks: "What are you even drawing?"

Yusuke looks at him, clearly irritated. "Could you go back to your previous expression? I need to work on your face now."

Goro opens his mouth. He closes it. He nods and, surprisingly, does as he's told. 

Well. At least  _ now _ he won't be thinking about the ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **please comment/kudo if you read/liked this fic,** it'd mean a lot c:
>   * written for akekita week day 6, the prompt being shujin au! ngl i had fun figuring out how to tweak the canon so both of those kids could attend shujin
>   * big thank you to the akekita twt squad for filling my mind with hella sad ideas c: y'all gonna regret knowing me even more now /hj
>   * speaking of: my twitter/tumblr is @soniagiris bc it's my brand now. soniagiris army rise up
> 



End file.
